The Hitters Bride
by Stephanie MRV
Summary: A small one shot of the lives of Hermione and Eliot Spencer. Hermione and Spencer fall in love and form a family together. this is just a glimpse into their world. A simple one shot full of fluff. HEA HG&ES


**This is just a little one shot of a Harry Potter and Leverage crossover I had floating around in my head. It is nothing but a short chapter giving a glimpse into the lives of Hermione and Eliot Spencer.**

**Disclaimer:  
I sadly and tragically own nothing of either the Harry Potter or Leverage franchises. **

**Trust me, if I could I would.**

* * *

She didn't react when he wrapped his arms around her. She knew he was there of course. They were always aware of the other. She turned her head and kissed him passionately. His eyes always shinned with love that was only for her. Well, for her and their little girl.

Eliot Spencer was the best thing to happen to her life. They had met by accident a few years back in Portland Oregon. Neither knew anything about the other except what they used as their covers. It wasn't until she fell pregnant that Eliot finally let her into his life. All of his life. Seeing the kind of man he was she made a snap decision and informed him of whom she was before they were ever married.

In the end it all worked out for the best. He provides insight into how she could improve their overall safety with magic and she keeps him safe with her magic as best she can. They have never been happier than the moment they married, both times. Once with his family, his team, and once in secret with her family in a magical ceremony.

Lyra Athena Spencer was the light of their lives. Both took every precaution in raising their little girl. Hermione and Lyra tend to travel back and forth between their homes in the U.S. and the U.K. to see their families. Hermione loved the team. Alec had the patience of a saint to sit down with her and keep her up to date on the latest tech. Parker was able to get her over her fear of heights but she would never, NEVER, go scaling up and down a sky scraper with her. No matter how much she begged. Sophie was like a sister to her. Through her she found the older sister she wished she had growing up. She learned to walk in heels and dress with style. She also learned how to have a 'Slytherin' mask to put others to shame. Sophie's ability to simply become whomever she wished was something she wished she could emulate and with time she had gotten good. Never as good as Sophie but she like to think she had evolved into a better version of herself. Nate, well Nate was complicated. He was a man hurt by the death of his son and the loss of his marriage. Thankfully he turned it all into something good. He now helped those who couldn't fight against the system.

He was also the one who helped them. He knew she had a secret. She did not deny that. She was as truthful as she could be. She told him she was hiding her true identity and 'Hermione' was a name she chose since her mother had loved Shakespeare. He now believed she was in hiding so any and all pictures or information of her was to be kept confidential. Alec helped immensely there. Nate doted in little Lyra as soon as she came into the world. She liked to think her daughter helped heal a part of him.

No one in the magical community knew much about her husband. They knew he was a muggle since it would be hard to hide that but not much else. Harry and Kingsley had helped her immensely with the drafting of laws that would allow someone to get justice if dishonest, libel or defamation occurred in the media. Rita Skeeter was enjoying a 20 year sentence now after she had tried to illegally enter her home.

They had many homes around the world. Most of them crash houses in case a job went south. The Spencer's however mostly used the homes in Oregon and England. They wouldn't settle down do a single location until it was time for Lyra to go to school and they were leaving that up to her choosing.

For now the little family enjoyed their time together. Using glamour's to go anywhere anonymously was a godsend to Spencer. He loved to freely go out with his wife without having to worry about an enemy at his back, much.  
While they both hate to not be able to live their lives more openly they still are very happy with what they have. Spencer has the family he always feared he would never have with a partner he fully trusts. Hermione gets a loving and trusting partner to share a beautiful little girl with all away from the judging gaze of the fickle magical community.

Overall they loved their lives. They can still help people and then come home to their family and live safely in peace. Yes, the Spencer's were blissfully happy with the little world they had created for themselves.


End file.
